


The Three Times Albus Got Jealous and The One Time Scorpius Resolved it by Snogging Him Senseless

by sinwithagrin



Series: The Chronicles of Scorbus [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: (I guess the younger Potters have a type and that being the Malfoy heir), Bisexual Scorpius, Coming Out, Confessions, First Kiss, Gay Albus, Getting Together, Jealousy, Lily has a crush on Scorpius, M/M, One Shot, Rose & Scorpius friendship, Snogging, Supportive James Sirius Potter, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinwithagrin/pseuds/sinwithagrin
Summary: Albus is a jealous person and in Scorpius's eyes he probably should have just tried snogging the life out of him years ago.-(Happy Valentine's Day, Scorbus fans!)





	

_**1: Third Year** _

Had Albus been a Gryffindor, maybe things would've been much simpler. However, how can you possibly simplify that you're majorly crushing on your straight best friend who is utterly infatuated with your cousin? 

Albus wishes he could make something like this up; it feels like some badly written fanfiction by a lonely, fourteen year old, gay guy on Valentine's Day. 

It was nearing the end of third year, and Albus is absolutely out of his mind. He's just thirteen and he already has to worry about his sexuality? He thinks this is the world's way of getting back at him for his horrible name. 

Trust and believe, he tries to ignore this as he watches Scorpius ramble to Rose about house elves or something of the like. He wishes he could pay more attention, but all he can focus on is the blush on his best mate's cheeks and the large grin that is rising onto Rose's lips. Albus's foot taps loudly against the floor of the room of requirement, biting the insides of his cheeks so hard he can faintly taste copper. 

"I have to agree," Rose grins, "but anyways, your new haircut looks amazing." 

It was true, Scorpius's new hair cut  _did_ look amazing, but if it was going to get Scorpius even more attention than he usually did then Albus would much rather he be bald. 

"Thank you! It's much easier to handle. I mean obviously it would be since it isn't almost to my shoulders anymore. Like, it's also really soft." He rambles, his cheeks bright red and Albus rolls his eyes.

_'So what if she is pretty, I'm pretty too.. Damn it I did not just think that." _

He holds back a scoff, leaning against the closest wall and watches the two talk. It wasn't often they all got to hang out, but when they did it was usually in the room of requirement. Right now it was modeled to look like a large library and Albus had never felt more out of place. 

"Soft? Could I feel?" Rose asks. Scorpius's eyes practically light up as the tall boy leans over to allow the shorter girl to touch the soft locks. Albus sees the red headed girl reach out for the blonde locks and immediately explodes. The knot in his stomach has started to burn, the insides of his mouth has finally begun to bleed steadily. He pushes himself off the wall and storms to the door, causing the two teens to halt in their actions. 

"Albus?" Scorpius asks, blue eyes soft with concern as the shorter boy grasps the door handled, throws it open and storms out without looking back once. 

The door slams loudly and Scorpius flinches.

-

"Hey.." Scorpius softly whispers as he sits at the end of Albus's bed. The black haired boy is rolled up into a ball with his blankets, his face and hair barely visible from beneath the comforter. His face is red and sticky with tears, but if Scorpius notices he doesn't say a thing. 

"What?" Albus asks sharply, still fairly angry and upset. He feels something crackling beneath the surface, but he tried to ignore the hot feeling anyways. 

"What made you storm out like that?" Scorpius asks and Albus rolls his eyes, pulling his blanket over the remaining parts of his face. He does a rather horrible job, Scorpius can still see a strand of dark hair curling against his forehead. 

"I didn't have a reason to be there anyways." Albus hears Scorpius's startled gasp and soon finds himself being pulled out of his cocoon. He almost protests, but soon finds himself pulled into a hug, his blankets uncomfortably wrapped around his hips. 

His legs are underneath Scorpius, his wrist held carefully within the blonde boy's palm. He's pressed closely to him, Scorpius's free arm around his hip and his face buried in the shorter boy's shoulder. Albus feels his face heat up, but he just closes his eyes and embraces his friend's warmth.

He can find time to be angry at Scorpius later; right now, he wanted this hug.

 

_**2: Fourth Year** _

Albus's crush hasn't died down, and he has come to accept it. He tries his hardest not to make things weird, but he can't contain his jealousy most of the time.

Right now is no exception.

He doesn't have any particular reason to be jealous, not really. However, he certainly is and he is fighting down a scowl as he stands a small ways with his older brother behind Scorpius. 

He knows Scorpius isn't into blokes, but it seems that every bloke that takes a fancy to guys has a thing for Scorpius. Albus is proof of this, he knows, but it is fairly obvious why someone would be into Scorpius. 

The Malfoy heir was quick to mature into a thing of everyone's affections, and bitterly Albus tries to remember he still cared for Scorpius before he practically became Hogwarts's model. He still liked him when he was short, and scrawny. Yet, now that he was growing into his features, everyone was all over him. 

The guy that was hitting on Scorpius was short, yet stocky with messy hair and wide eyes. Albus had to admit he was far from ugly, and if Scorpius liked blokes, he would probably be all over him. 

Fortunately -or unfortunately- for Albus, Scorpius didn't like blokes so this guy flirting up a storm had no luck. 

Still yet, Albus finds himself getting more and more angsty. Finally, he finds himself sick of listening to Scorpius turn the guy down without even knowing it and lets out a harsh scoff. 

James looks over at his younger brother, seeing his hands clenched into fists at his sides and the absolutely bitter look on his face. He follows his line of direction, and sees what has Albus riled up.

"Go get your man instead of sitting here and festering." James says teasingly, grinning widely as his younger brother's eyes snap towards him. 

"He isn't my man, but I'm going to go break that up before I lose my shit." He snaps, stomping off. 

"He might as well be." James says to himself as he sees Albus loop an arm around Scorpius's hip and pulls him towards him.

"As pleasant as this may be, we have to go now. Right sweetie?" Albus fakes enthusiasm, forcing a grin towards the guy that looked malicious. Without allowing anyone to speak, he tugs Scorpius away from the guy and begins walking towards the express. 

"Albus, what was that?" Scorpius asks and the shorter boy grumbles quietly in response, casting a glance over his shoulder to see that the guy is gone, then drops his arm from Scorpius's hip. 

"I know you're not into blokes and he was flirting so hard you would think the world was ending." Albus mutters, which isn't entirely inaccurate. 

"Oh thank you, but I do like blokes, you know?" Albus is stunned into silence, green eyes wide as he stares over at Scorpius who is walking so closely he can feel his heat radiating off of him. 

"I also like girls, I suppose." Scorpius adds, grinning awkwardly down at Albus who looks like someone told him his entire life was a lie. The blonde automatically assumes Albus was uncomfortable and quickly moves onto apologize, but is quickly cut off. 

"Damn it Scorp, you beat me to it. I was planning how to come out to you as gay the entire summer and you just damn ruined it. It was going to be dramatic as hell." Albus whined and Scorpius laughed, throwing an arm around the shorter boy's shoulders. 

"Were you going to make out with some random bloke on my bed?" Scorpius teases and Albus bites back a smile. 

He's tempted to say, _'If i'm going to make out with any bloke on your bed, it would be you.'_

He doesn't. 

"Actually I was going to have owls swoop down and drop papers charmed to say 'Albus Potter is gay' in glittering rainbow." He admits, having gotten the idea from James.

"You should still do that." Scorpius says, laughing so hard they almost miss the sound of the train attendee announcing they were about to depart.

In the end, Albus does do it.

 

_**3: The Summer Before Fifth Year** _

This was going to make him hurl, he was so sure that at any moment he would lose his lunch all over his mom's new rug. 

His sister was flirting with Scorpius.

Let me state this again; his  _barely thirteen year old sister_ was flirting with the guy  _he has been practically in love with since third year._

Oh god, he was postitive he was going to be sick. 

Lily was batting her eyes, flipping long hair behind her back and puffing out her chest like she actually had something to show off. 

_'She just turned thirteen! She's too young to be hitting on guys, especially Scorpius!'_ His mind screamed, a mixture of discomfort at his sister trying to flirt and jealousy that Scorpius is getting hit on.

He keeps trying to tell himself that it wouldn't happen, but then he is cruely reminded that his dad dated his best mate's little sister. Thankfully, Scorpius looks rather uncomfortable as he glances between Lily and towards Albus with a pleading expression. 

For once, Albus doesn't have to act on his jealousy; his brother acts on his douchiness for him. 

"God Lils, you would think you'd have some boundaries.. Hitting on your brother's boyfriend like that." James tuts, slinging an arm around Lily who immediately acts as if she hadn't been sticking her chest out. She laughs awkwardly, her face burning red.

"I had no idea, sorry Al." She responds, hurriedly standing to her feet. 

"Let's go Lily, mom needs us to help her clean up." James says and the two leave as quick as lightning.

"I love that James didn't even mention which brother and she automatically assumed it was you rather than him." Scorpius snickers, smiling so largely that his tounge stuck out from the corner of his teeth. 

"I mean, you don't share a bed with James." Albus points out, joining into the laughter as he finally relaxes into the couch. 

"Or cuddle him." Scorpius points out, grabbing Albus's wrist to pull him to lay on him. The black haired boy complies, allowing himself to be pulled into Scorpius's embrace. 

"I mean, we are pretty gay together." Albus let's slip, but has no time to be embarassed as Scorpius bursts into laughter, shaking his entire body. 

"Stop laughing! You're shaking me!" Albus chuckles, patting at Scorpius's chest in attempts to make him stop laughing.

"It isn't my fault you didn't get any of your father's height genetics." Scorpius snickers in response, playfully jabbing Albus in the neck with his pointer finger. 

"Oi! Fuck you mate!"

 

**_ The One Time Scorpius Resolved it by Snogging Him Senseless: Sixth Year _ **

Albus has never felt so jealous his entire  _life._

Hogsmeade weekend was coming up and the amount of people who were asking Scorpius out was unbelievable. At least one person had asked in every class so far and in their last class -Divination- three people had asked him!

Albus was practically green with jealousy at the moment as he walks down the hall with Scorpius towards Slytherin dorm. He was unbelievably moody, shortly responding with everything Scorpius had said so far. 

"We're still going to Hogsmeade, right?" Scorpius asks, looking over at Albus who seems like he is three planets away and overcome by anger. 

"I figure you're going with Poly Chapman." He retorts bitingly, and Scorpius is stunned that it him this long to realize it. He stops in his tracks and so does Albus, who hesitantly peers up at Scorpius. 

The blonde boy moves quickly, backing Albus against the wall of the deserted hallway. He looks up at Scorpius, who more or less has him boxed in with both of his pale arms on either side of his head.

"S-scorp?" Albus manages out, cheeks flaming red as he looks away from the intense eyes trained on his face. His eyes land on Scorpius's collar bone which is barely visible over the collar of his robes. 

"You have to be the most jealous person I've ever had the pleasure to know." Scorpius utters and Albus finds his eyes quickly drawn to Scorpius's face again. His eyes are light, a large grin gracing almost the entirety of his face.

"What do you mean? Jealous? Me? Ha no." Albus says almost too loudly, his voice shaking. He's wanted Scorpius for so long, but having him this close and acting the way he was, was practically giving him heart failure. 

"Oh no, of course not." He laughs, dipping down to press his forehead to Albus's. The shorter boy feels his mouth go dry. Scorpius is far too close for him to see anything, but Scorpius could count the freckles on Albus's nose. However, that wasn't quite his intentions.

"Can I kiss you?" He asks quietly, one hand sliding from its position on the wall on the side of Albus's head to rest on his hip. 

"Merlin, yes." Albus breathed out and Scorpius didn't wasted a second as he brought the hand that wasn't rested on his hip to cup his cheek. 

Scorpius was being so gentle, leaving fluttering kisses on Albus's lips while he held him like he was fine china. Albus was in absolute heaven, kissing back much more eagerly than the tempo Scorpius had intended. 

Though, Scorpius always gave Albus what he wanted, so he deepened the kiss. 

Scorpius bit down on Albus's bottom lip, pulling a muffled moan from the shorter boy as he moved the his hands away from their designated positions to grab the back of Albus's thighs. He quickly got the idea, jumping up to wrap his legs around Scorpius's hips as they briefly broke the kiss. Once the blonde had his arms wrapped firmly around the underneath of Albus's ass, the shorter boy went chasing after another kiss. 

Their lips connected again, Scorpius quickly licking his way into Albus's mouth and Albus soon had his hands tangled into the taller boy's hair. 

When they finally broke away for air, Scorpius is red in the face and his hair in a disarray, Albus in a similar state. 

"I should have done that years ago." The Malfoy heir muttered, his voice light and slightly breathless. He went to unhook Albus's legs and the boy just whined. The black haired boy unravelled his hands from his hair to wrap his arms around Scorpius's neck to pull his face back to his. He lightly peppers his lips with kisses, and Scorpius laughs into the kiss, returning the small pecks the best he can. 

"Yeah you should have." He retorts after he finally finishes his assult on the blonde boy's lips. He gives him a small smirk, tightening his legs around Scorpius's hips that made the blonde boy's cheeks burn a bright red. 

"You can do that whenever you want, as long as you agree to be my boyfriend, of course." Albus taunts, keeping a tight grip on Scorpius's hips. 

"Good idea, but if I don't let you down right now I'm going to do things neither of us are ready for." Scorpius grins widely, patting the underneath of Albus's thighs. 

"Who said I wasn't ready?" He retorts playfully, but unhooks his legs anyways. Scorpius just burns a brighter red in response, helping Albus down to the floor. 

"Merlin help me." Scorpius sighs as he wraps a firm arm around Albus's hips, pulling him as close as he could as they continued walking to the dorm. 

Maybe things were much more simpler than Albus thought. He fell in love with his best mate, and he went through tons of jealousy to get where he is now.

But still yet, he has Scorpius now, doesn't he?

"Oh, and Scorp? The only bloke I'll be snogging on your bed is you." It takes Scorpius a moment to realize what Albus is referring to, and when he realizes, his entire face lights up into a grin.

"Well, we should hop to it. Yes?"

Albus has never been more thankful for being a jealous person in his entire life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Woo that took longer than I had hoped it would. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!  
> If you have a request for a Scorbus oneshot comment down below and I'll write it for you (:  
> (I've never done any smut and probably wouldn't do anything explicit, but feel free to request whatever you want as long as it is Scorbus!)


End file.
